


Ночные разговоры

by lika_smorrow



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lika_smorrow/pseuds/lika_smorrow
Summary: О том, что любит Майлз Моралез.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ночные разговоры

_— Привет, Майлз. Ты меня слышишь?_

***

Майлз Моралез любил ночь. По ночам небо приобретало глубокий синий цвет, почти сливающийся с темнотой и его новым костюмом, и на него высыпали звезды, складываясь в таинственные созвездия, не сразу заметные глазу. Несмотря на то, что даже в это время город ни на секунду не замолкал, внутри разливалось странное теплое чувство удовлетворения. Здания, дома, дороги по-прежнему светились неоном, и вся эта картина сверху приобретала причудливый сюрреалистический вид, уши наполняли привычные и приятные ему звуки улиц. Вглядываясь в каждый проулок, каждый клочок света, покрытые темнотой очертания пригородов, становилось спокойно. Тишина была настолько мягкой, что в нее можно было буквально кутаться и зарываться с головой. Особенно это было ощутимо наверху, где шумными потоками туда-сюда нырял ветер. Парню нравилось тайком сматываться из общежития в облачении Человека-паука под спортивным костюмом (красным — все как по заветам Питера Паркера) с тихим свистом воздуха рассекать между небоскребов Бруклина на тонких нитях паутины — того глядишь и разорвутся. Но Майлзу удалось преодолеть этот глупый страх еще пару месяцев назад.

Тогда ему пришлось провисеть между главным бизнес-центром города и зданием редакции газеты бруклинских новостей чуть ли не целый день, о чем не преминули растрезвонить по всему Интернету работники той самой газеты. Нэд Лидс — лучший друг Моралеза — успел насмеяться до боли в животе, пока помогал тому, с раздражением что-то ворчавшему себе под нос, выпутываться из липкого кокона. Шутки про насекомых не покидали его ушей всю следующую неделю, приходилось болтать родителям какую-то ерунду, когда они спрашивали, почему он такой хмурый.

Но сейчас Майлз вспоминал обо всем об этом с широкой улыбкой. Ему это нравилось. Даже очень.

Висеть на паутине и лететь над автострадой, едва касаясь подошвами кроссовок асфальта, напрягать руку, в тот же миг дергать за белесую нить и резко взлетать выше, ощущая вокруг себя свистящий ветер и стремительно разливающийся по венам адреналин, щелкать шутером и выпускать следующую нить, которая крепко прицепляется к стене каменного здания. Видеть вокруг себя лишь расплывающиеся яркие огни города и темноту и стремиться вперед, чувствовать, как закладывает уши от скорости и шума. Снова падать вниз, пролетая между мелькающих автомобилей, и еле сдерживать улыбку на скрытом капюшоном и темной маской лице.

Майлз Моралез это безумно любит.

А знаете, что он еще любит?

Бесшумно заходить в приоткрытое окно их с Нэдом комнаты, чувствуя приятную усталость во всем теле, видеть на столе ярко горящий монитор компьютера, который друг вечно забывает выключить, засыпая прямо на стуле перед ним. Бережно снимать костюм, кладя его на дно своего чемодана под кроватью, забираться под одеяло, закрывать глаза и…

_И слышать ее._

То, что он ощущал к Гвен Стейси, нельзя было назвать простой влюблённостью. Это какое-то чувство нежности, невесомое, щемящее, заставляющее по-дурацки улыбаться и краснеть при одной мысли о нем. Умом Майлз понимал, что их отношения абсолютно невозможны («Это потому что ты черный», — доверительно шепнул ему друг еще в период шуток про черный костюм Майлза и цвет его кожи, на что Моралез только закатил глаза). Потому что они находятся в разных мультивселенных, постоянно твердил ему парень, но внутри что-то тоскливо сжималось, когда в голове мелькала мысль о том, что, возможно, Гвен он совершенно неинтересен, которую он упорно заталкивал в глубины сознания. Будучи невероятно заинтригованным, Нэд, когда Моралез в первый раз показал их единственную совместную фотографию, присвистнул и выдал: «Баба — огонь!». Майлз возмущенно дал ему подзатыльник, а Лидс оправдывался тем, что якобы слышал эту фразу в каком-то фильме. Он даже показал Моралезу картинку из Интернета, где какая-то непонятная черная инопланетная жижа произносила эту фразу, но того это не убедило, а Нэд с ехидной улыбочкой на широком лице успел пошутить про черных. Сама она, услышав эту историю, звонко смеялась и шутливо называла его дураком, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что если бы Гвен была здесь, то непременно мягко толкнула бы его в плечо, растягивая губы в привычной улыбке и тряся головой в попытке убрать непослушную челку.

Она невероятная, хоть и не замечает этого и твердит обратное. Красивая, умная, добрая, с твердым характером и чувством юмора — он смог бы придумать еще тысячу эпитетов, описывающих Гвен Стейси, и Майлз Моралез был просто рад тому, что она общается с ним. Что не считает каким-то выскочкой или неумехой, влезшим в не свое дело.

Хотелось быть с ней рядом, обнимать, прижимать к себе, чувствовать, как девушка дышит ему в шею, делиться с ней попкорном и позволять закидывать ноги на свои колени. Слышать ее смех в живую, прямо вот здесь, держать ее за руку, ночью вместе гулять по городу, а потом приземлиться на крышу какого-нибудь небоскреба, откинуть белоснежный капюшон, снять маску и… Нэд с обреченным стоном объявил, что Моралез по уши втюрился в Гвен и ведет себя как сопливая школьница. А потом ему снова удалось пошутить про черных, сказав, что рабство, в каком бы то ни было виде, доберется до него, и парень в миллионный раз закатил глаза. Нэд не расист (поправочка: он искренне на это надеялся).

Поэтому ночные разговоры в его голове были той единственной вещью, спасавшей Майлза от тоскливого одиночества. В редкие моменты в голову закрадывалась безумная мысль построить новый коллайдер и махнуть в ее вселенную, но это было до невозможного смехотворно. Да и Лидс тут же начинал верещать что-то типа: «Ты что, идиот, а как же новые «Звездные Войны»?».

И каждый день, ложась спать и поудобнее устраиваясь на подушке, Майлз обещает себе, что когда-нибудь он сумеет найти выход.

***

— Привет.

Легкая усталость в голосе, но она полностью глушится теплотой и чем-то непонятным, еле ощутимым и разливающимся в воздухе. Майлз сжимает во влажной ладони угол одеяла и чуть слышно выдыхает.

— Привет, Гвен. Как день?

Торопливый тон выдает парня с головой. Черт.

Она чувствует, как он скучал по ней, и счастливо улыбается.

— Да, ничего особенного, так, пара грабителей. Наивно решили, что смогут смести украшения из музея и не наткнуться на меня, представь? — Смешок. — Помотали немного, но я в норме. А ты как?

Медленное пожимание плечами.

— Ничего. Помотала пара учителей. Они наивно решили, что смогут вытянуть меня по литературе на отлично, представляешь? — Парень отвечает Гвен в ее же манере, на что та ухмыляется. — Но все хорошо, я сумел отмазаться.

Смех. Добрая усмешка.

Майлзу никогда еще настолько не хотелось улыбаться вечно.

— Ну, все еще впереди, Паучок. Успеешь еще побегать от инопланетных осьминогов и суперлюдей. И сумасшедших учителей, думаю, тоже будет хватать.

Он закусил губу, сдерживая смех, одновременно с этим осторожно проверяя, спит ли Нэд.

— Знаешь, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. — Сердце резко заколотилось как бешеное.

— Валяй, Майлз.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Спокойно.

— Ты мне нравишься, Гвен. Очень. А еще… — Моралез замолчал, не решаясь произнести то, что хотел. Страшно.

— А еще? — заинтересованно протянула Гвен, застывая. В голове всколыхнулся ворох мыслей, приводя голову в полнейший кавардак. — Еще я, кажется, жутко покраснел и хочу тебя поцеловать.

Уши наполняются её мелодичным смехом, но он чувствует тень ее смущения даже сквозь расстояние. Боже мой, он сказал это. Черт. Парень тяжело сглотнул в ожидании ее ответа.

— Я знаю, Майлз.

Пауза.

— Я тоже.


End file.
